Enzo Ferino
Enzo Ferino is a young Italian-American associate of Dante and plays the same role as Morrison. He is Dante's contact with the mercenary world, as well as a friend. At some point before Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Enzo and Dante terminate their partnership, leaving Dante open to partner with Morrison for the anime. Testimonies from Enzo in the user manual for the first game and allusions made to him in other games by Hideki Kamiya suggest that, although they no longer work together, Enzo and Dante still remain in contact. [[Devil May Cry 3 (manga)|''Devil May Cry 3 (manga)]] In the first volume, Enzo brings Dante his first job in four months, but makes the devil-hunter come to his room at a nearby strip club for more information. There, Enzo is attacked by Hell Prides, but Dante arrives in time to save him. Dante initially declines the job, but Enzo pressures him to accept it for the large reward by threatening to throw him out of his new office building. When Dante returns to the strip club, Enzo is drinking and carousing with women. Dante shoots a bottle of wine out of his hand and menaces him at gunpoint. Enzo assures Dante that he didn't spend Dante's share of the reward, then panics when he realizes Dante hasn't brought Alice back. After telling Enzo he got the money, anyway, Dante once again draws his gun on Enzo and threatens to dissolve their partnership on the grounds that the last assignment had Dante working for a demon. Enzo retains his job by agreeing to Dante's demand for background checks on all new clients. Enzo gets Dante another job, but the Devil Hunter refuses it. Enzo bursts into the bar where Dante is talking to the barkeeper and pleads with him to accept. He fears he'll be held responsible and punished by the client if Dante doesn't take the job. Dante, having accepted a pizza from the barkeeper as payment for the man's job, walks out of the bar, telling Enzo he has another appointment. Enzo misunderstands, thinking Dante has a date, but Dante casually brushes him off before stating he will be back in time to save Enzo from the mystery clients. Enzo confesses to the barkeeper that he can't tell if Dante is being serious. As Enzo complains about Dante, Dante sticks his head in the window of the bar and yells at Enzo to clean his office. The barkeeper advises Enzo to do as Dante asks if he wants the help. Instead of going straight to Dante's place to clean, Enzo stays at the bar for several drinks. Drunk, Enzo is eventually kicked out of the bar. The barkeeper isn't going to let him sleep off the alcohol because the moon outside is as red as blood, and his instincts are telling him to close shop. At the conclusion of the second volume, it is not known if Dante was able to complete Enzo's job in time to save him. Allusions Viewtiful Joe In Dante's cameo appearance in ''Viewtiful Joe, set non-canonically after Devil May Cry 2, Trish asks Dante if Enzo "stole his clothes again", implying that Dante's major change of character in the game was due to Enzo impersonating him. However, it is evident that this is merely a joke from the writers, as Enzo is portrayed in the later Devil May Cry 3 manga as a short, fat coward of a man, and in Devil May Cry 2, Dante uses his Devil Trigger several times. Furthermore, he wields the Rebellion, which is stated throughout the series to be a physical manifestation of his own power. Bayonetta In the 2010 game, Bayonetta, made by the team behind the Devil May Cry series, a prominent character in the game is also named "Enzo". There is no evidence showing this is indeed the very same Enzo from the manga, but judging from his "testimony" written in the Devil May Cry manual (which is similar to how he speaks in Bayonetta), and from how he is portrayed in the ''Devil May Cry 3'' manga with his cowardice, it is then implied that the creators were alluding to Devil May Cry's Enzo. Though in the "Bayonetta: Art Book", Enzo is shown playing Strip Poker with Dante, and winning, implying that the Enzo from Bayonetta is, in fact, the same Enzo who once worked with Dante. This could be further supported by the fact that Bayonetta's Enzo is confirmed to also be Italian-American in Bayonetta 2. If both Enzos are truly the same, the fact (Bayonetta's) Enzo has a wife and children may be the reason he and Dante terminated the partnership: Enzo wanted his family to be safe from Demons. Didn't stop him doing the exact same job with Bayonetta and the Angels she slays, however. Bayonetta Enzo.jpg|Enzo as seen in Bayonetta Bayonetta Art book - Enzo & Dante - Poker.jpg|Enzo beating Dante at Strip Poker. Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Humans